


R is for Rive

by shir0ch4n



Series: He's Not That Bad [18]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: ABC Challenge, Gen, Never Possessed!AU, bad things happen, but it's fine, everythings Fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir0ch4n/pseuds/shir0ch4n
Summary: There are always casualties in war.





	R is for Rive

What was once grand buildings and architectural wonder was turned to nothing more than debris and ruins. The palace and surrounding town lay destroyed and perverted by malic influences. The once ever blue sky turned blood red surrounded by a grey sooty fog. It was here that our heroes began their final stand against Ganondorf and his army. Having already beat his forces back little by little they had forced him to retreat to where it was always meant to end, Hyrule Castle. Or rather, what was left of it. The War to end all wars had begun here so it was only right that it should end here as well.

Although severely outnumbered the Hylian forces were able to take out Ganondorf’s two main generals, Ghirahim and Zant, and capture a great many keeps as well. The thought of their home being violated as it had, had burned the Hylians’ blood and brought forth a rigor to be reckoned with. Mowing down their enemies brought a sort of comfort of reclaiming their home bit by bit. It was this situation that had eventually drove the King of Evil to transform into his beast form, Ganon, and summon horde after horde of monsters to defeat the hylians once and for all.

Three conspirators were plotting on how to defeat this new form.

“We can't just rush him he'll see us coming before we even reach him,” the cerulean sorceress stated.

“And he's got those weird tusks that shoot at you,” Proxi interjected.

“I have a plan. But, it's a long shot,” the princess disclosed, “I heard tales that my ancestors were able to conjure a bow of pure light. If I can tap into my powers perhaps I can do the same, but I will need time.”

“We can make time,” Lana affirmed.

Receiving a nod from the silent hero the trio then executed their plan, praying to the goddesses that it would work.

* * *

Meanwhile on the battlefield the war raged on against the second horde of monsters. Many fell to the beasts but more replaced the ones lost, each more desperate to reclaim their home. Among the humans’ rank were not quite humans as well. The Gorons and their neighbors had joined this battle as well, already having reclaimed their home once again from evil’s grasp they had offered their services a second time. This time the Reptilian clan needed little convincing to join, they had their own vendetta against the King of Evil.

After slicing one of the outpost captains into a burst of smoke the Dragon Knight heard a yelp of distress in the distance. It came from near the castle where Ganon was currently fighting his final stand against the heroes of destiny. Despite knowing that it wasn't his fight Volga still dashed off in the same direction, a sense of dread passed through him at the sound and somehow he knew that if something didn't intervene it would spell disaster. Fighting his way through he came upon a scene that would have ended terribly. Link was down, Lana exerted magic that wouldn't have been enough to stop the demon beast from attacking them, and the princess was still attempting to conjure something; if her aura was anything to go by.

The Time Guardian was in quite a predicament, Ganon had managed a lucky blow on Link and momentarily took him down. Seeing the opportunity the beast decided to go all offensive towards the trio. Lana had managed a protective shield but that wouldn't last long, she could feel her already overused magic depleting rapidly with each hit and knew that one more would surely do her in. With the princess preoccupied there was nothing she could do as she watched the gargantuan fist slamming down towards her. 

Which was why she was startled when it never connected.

Looking up she realized why it had not connected.

Their own flaming red beast had engaged in combat against Ganon. 

Despite the size difference, the dragon was able to successfully hold his own against the Demon Beast. Taking advantage of the distraction Lana quickly began to heal Link of his injuries. The green hero slowly arose back to consciousness and sat up, his faithful fairy companion fussing over him. Blinking a couple of times he finally reoriented himself and stood tall once more, Master Sword gleaming brightly in hand now that its master was back. Link threw himself into the fray as the Dragon Knight launched one more fireball at the still activated tusk, destroying it in the process. That being the last one the hero was able to more confidently charge the beast and hack into it. The hero and dragon worked together to systematically take out the rest of Ganon’s defenses, ripping out his tail and slashing his hands.

Having enough of these mere flies marring his body Ganon emitted a loud roar that momentarily dazed his opponents. Especially the annoying pest that kept circling above him. Reaching out he managed to grab it in his enormous paw and trap it. Which he then proceeded to squeeze with all his might. He relished in the squirming of the pathetic creature as it tried to escape his hold. Then he felt it. A smooth crystalline surface. Knowing exactly what it was, he began to slowly put pressure on it, feeling the fight drain out of his captured prey. He could hear the others flailing about trying to make him release the disgusting half breed to no avail.

Then they all heard it.

The smooth surface began to crack.

And a guttural scream filled the battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT! Just like I promised. It's gonna be a 4 parter "story" so don't worry I'm not gonna just leave it like this.
> 
> I _tried_ to make a good action sequence but I'm not too sure if I did a good job or not.
> 
> Yeah, Volga's not have a good time.
> 
> I have the whole thing already completed but I will still take requests within this AU for our favorite dragon knight.
> 
> Give me art and see my art go here: [shir0ch4ns-art](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shir0ch4ns-art)


End file.
